A Wish Better Then This
by Skates16
Summary: He got his revenge by dunking her in the sea, the lipstick washing off both of them. They stayed in the water, splashing each other, just enjoying being 15. Because there is no wish better then being 15 if you only have 100 years to live. one-shot,Moliver


_Oh my gosh, I'm writing another one-shot!!!! When will it stop? I'm sorry, but when I have to write, I have to write and when i listen to music, I then end up writing a song fic. So yes, a song fic and it's to combat the sadness in my last one-shot. And yeah, I've used this song before, but I was going through my playlist and thought I just had to use this for HM aswell! I was going to do Jackson, but I decided to do oliver coz I haven't done a one-shot for him and he feels left out._

**A Wish Better Then This**_  
_

_I'm 15 for a moment__  
__Caught in between 10 and 20__  
__And I'm just dreaming__  
__Counting the ways to where you are_

"Oliver!" Lilly and Miley shouted out and waved him over to the spot on the beach where they sat. He grinned at them and ran along the shoreline and then sat down in-between the two girls, shaking his wet hair.

"Stop it!" Miley shrieked as he got her wet. She laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly before lying back on her towel, putting her sunglasses on.

"Good idea Miley." Lilly commented, doing the same. "It's a great time to get a great tan."

"Is that all you two ever think about when we come here?" Oliver asked, lying back next to them, looking up at the palm trees that blocked his view of the bright blue sky.

"We won't be young forever. Rather get a great tan now then when you're forty or something." Lilly commented.

"Right." Miley and Oliver said together. Lilly just sighed and picked up her ipod, putting the earphones in her ears and turning the volume up. Oliver then looked over at Miley who lay motionless.

Not knowing if she was awake or sleeping, he leaned over and took off her glasses. Miley opened her eyes as the glare from the sun hit her eyelids and glared over at Oliver. "Never steal my glasses. Give them back."

"Make me." He said, putting them on.

"Fine, keep them, I've got another pair." Miley said, going through her bag, looking for her other pair of shades. Oliver just lay back and put his arms behind his head, smiling up at the sky. He watched as Miley put her new stylish glasses on and lay back, turning to face him.

"You better give them back before we leave." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your stuff." He said and then closed his eyes. He left a light breeze and listened to the waves crashing on the beach. He then slowly fell asleep…

_I'm 22 for a moment__  
__She feels better than ever__  
__And we're on fire__  
__Making our way back from Mars_

Oliver found himself standing in a church. It was packed with faces that he couldn't recognise along with some very old faces. He looked down at what he was wearing and saw that he was wearing a suit.

"Hey Oken, are you alright?" He turned to look at Jackson who was also in a suit. "Must be nervous, huh?"

"Yeah, very." He said. Well, he was now for some reason. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, but then the sound of the organ filled the church and everyone stood. Oliver then felt a lump form in his throat as he realised what was going on.

The back doors opened and out came a little girl holding a bouquet. She skipped down the aisle, a huge smile on her face and not knowing that she was supposed to walk slowly. Oliver kept his gaze on the door, waiting to see who would come out.

A woman then stepped out, beaming. Her long blonde hair was tied up and twisted into a bun. She wore a light yellow dress, though it was more gold, along with matching shoes. She carried a bouquet of yellow flowers and kept her gaze on him and Jackson. Oliver then recognized her as Lilly.

Then finally the moment he had been waiting for came. Out of the door came two people, one was a man and the other was a woman. Oliver slowly smiled as he met her gaze, the lump in his throat going. The smile on her face was huge, the reason why her father called her Smiley sometimes.

He then looked over at her father as the two met him. Robby Ray nodded and gave a slight smile as Oliver took Miley's arm. He then looked back at his soon to be bride and couldn't stop grinning. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She said.

_15 there's still time for you__  
__Time to buy and time to lose__  
__15, there's never a wish better than this__  
__When you only got 100 years to live_

The image slowly faded and he could hear the sounds of the waves on the shore again. He heard the faint beat of Lilly's music that was blasting out of her earphones. He could hear Miley shifting next to him. He smiled as he thought about marrying her and he was drifting back into sleep…

_  
__I'm 33 for a moment__  
__Still the man, but you see I'm a they__  
__A kid on the way__  
__A family on my mind_

"Oliver!" Miley screeched into the phone, that he had to hold it away from his ear. He looked at his cell phone and then at his surroundings. He was sitting in an office. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Oliver? You still there?"

"Yeah." He said, putting the phone against his ear. "Why are you so excited?"

"I want to tell you now, but I'll wait till you're home. You're leaving now, right?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, on my way." He said. His vision slowly faded and then he found himself sitting on a couch in a living room, Miley in his arm as her head rested on his shoulder. Their couch faced the window and they watched the sun set over the ocean.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked. Miley turned in his arms so she could face him.

"This is exciting news and it's going to change our life… for the better." Miley said. Oliver kissed her on the forehead.

"Then let's hear it."

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Oliver's eyes went wide and it seemed like Miley thought that this was bad, but he slowly started to smile. "Miles that is great! I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yes, and a very good one at that." Miley said, kissing him. "Hopefully the baby won't be a donut like you."

"Hey!"

"Because I only want one donut in my life." Miley said, resting her head back on Oliver's shoulder. He just kept on grinning until the scene faded again.

_I'm 45 for a moment__  
__The Sea is high__  
__And I'm heading into a crisis__  
__Chasing the years of my life_

"Miley! I'm sorry, ok?" Oliver yelled. He found himself running through the house, looking for his wife. He could hear her sobbing somewhere and by instinct, he ran into a room. It was their room and Miley was going through the closet, throwing her clothes onto an open suitcase.

"Miley, it was a fight. We fight all the time, you don't have to leave." Oliver said, dumbstruck that she was even going to leave him.

"But it just keeps getting worse and worse and I don't know how I can handle it." Miley said, turning around to him. She had been crying again, she had been doing that a lot lately when their third child had died during birth a few months ago.

"Miley, couples fight. Married people fight. And you know that I love you no matter what and that I'm sorry that you're going through this rough time." He said, walking towards her. "But I'm also hurt and upset that my baby boy didn't live. I cried that night when I came home, but hid away from our two little girls. Miles, we have two brilliant girls who love both of us and wouldn't like it if you left me."

"I'm just so confused." Miley said, sitting down on the bed. "And I'm just so tired all of the time."

"You know what you need? A vacation. Go visit Lilly and Jackson while I look after the girls for a week. It should do both of us some good, you can get away and I can spend more time with my kids." Oliver said, sitting next to her.

Miley started to cry again and he pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get through this." And then the scene faded…

_  
__15 there's still time for you__  
__Time to buy, Time to lose yourself__  
__Within a morning star__  
__15 I'm all right with you__  
__15, there's never a wish better than this__  
__When you only got 100 years to live_

Oliver slowly opened his eyes and saw the palm trees over his head again. His eyes then wanted to close again; he was still tired and sleepy. But he felt something lying on his shoulder and turned to see Miley's head resting on it. He turned to look at Lilly, but she had disappeared. Not wanting to let Miley know he was awake, Oliver closed his eyes again and soon he was dreaming again…

_Half time goes by__  
__Suddenly you're wise__  
__Another blink of an eye__  
__67 is gone__  
__The sun is getting high__  
__We're moving on..._

He sat on a bench, just looking out at the park. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were starting to wrinkle. He then heard wheels on gravel and saw a little boy on a skateboard go by him, wearing all the necessary safety equipment. He watched as the boy tried to do a trick, but fell off his board and scratched his elbow.

"Careful." He said, looking at the kid. He looked up at him and frowned.

"I know, all old people say that."

"But we know what we're talking about. I used to be like you when I was you're age and I tired that trick and I fell off the board."

"I suck at it, I can't get it right!" The little boy whined.

"Because you're not doing it right. Bend your knees more and wait until you've gained more speed. Then put your weight on your back leg and kick it up." Oliver explained. The boy looked doubtful that it would work, but tried it.

He skated down the path and when Oliver told him he gained enough speed, he tried to do an ollie again. He managed to slightly get it right, but he had done it. The boy grinned, picked up his board and ran over to Oliver.

"Thank you so much!" he said before he ran off. Oliver just chuckled and looked up as Miley sat down next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Glad to see you still like to help the younger kids." She said.

"Just imparting some knowledge to the youth before I'm forgotten." Oliver said. "I want to be known for something."

"But you are, you're a donut." Miley said, grinning. Then the image faded again…

_I'm 99 for a moment__  
__Dying for just another moment__  
__And I'm just dreaming__  
__Counting the ways to where you are_

He couldn't see properly, his sight was gone. He heard beeps around him and if he moved his arm, he felt the tubes and wires that lay scattered around him. He could smell the anti-bacteria soap that they used in a hospital. He felt someone grab his hand and he tried his best to squeeze back, but he was weak.

"Grandpa, I've got to take you off life-support." Sobbed a girl. "The doctors say that you won't survive that much longer and the only thing keeping you here is that. I just wanted to say good bye before the machines were turned off."

He felt the girl kiss his cheek and then the beeping stopped. Oliver then waited for image to start fading, but it didn't.

_15 there's still time for you__  
__22 I feel her too__  
__33 you're on your way__  
__Every day's a new day..._

His life was flashing before his eyes. He saw the image of him and Miley on the beach, marrying Miley, Miley telling him that they were having their first child, having a fight with Miley, but apologizing and spending time with Miley in the park…

It was then, as the darkness then slowly became lighter, that Oliver realised that Miley was involved with everything in his life. Without Miley… he had no life.

He slowly came back to the real world and opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to get used to the glare of the sun as the glasses were now missing.

_15 there's still time for you__  
__Time to buy and time to choose__  
__Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this__  
__When you only got 100 years to live_

"Miley!" Oliver said as he got up and turned to face his friend. Her glasses were now missing as well and she tried her best to look innocent, but you could tell she had done something. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's not like I put lipstick on you or something." Miley said and then started laughing as Oliver wiped at his mouth and then looked down at the red smear on his hands. "But it was kind of funny."

"Oh, ha ha." Oliver said and then looked at her face. It was exactly the same as it had been in his dreams. He started to grin when he noticed that on Miley's face there was a smudge of red lipstick.

Shaking his head, he crawled over to her and picked her up. "Oliver, what are you doing?" She questioned him.

"You'll see." He said, grinning. He got his revenge by dunking her in the sea, the lipstick washing off both of them. They stayed in the water, splashing each other, just enjoying being 15.

Because there is no wish better then being 15 if you only have 100 years to live.

* * *

_The song is 100 Years by Five For Fighting. Yeah, an old song, but an awesome song. It will forever be my favourite. So hopefully instead of writing one-shots, I write more for my stories and finally complete them! (I've got one more chapters left of Realm of Magic before it's finished. Sigh.)  
_


End file.
